Avengers
by CaptainMarvel123875
Summary: Steve Rogers is very exicted for the 4th of july, and decides that they should all go out and celebrate togther. Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad. Short Super family story
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi this is a holiday special for the 4th of July, hope you like it, please review!

Tony sat straight up in his bed, at the sound of... trumpets? He rubbed his eyes tiredly, before throwing on some clothes and running to the kitchen.

Steve stood in full costume, on a stack of chairs, holding a trumpet in his hand, while puffing his chest out proudly.

''The he-'' Tony started, but Steve held a hand up in protest. By now everyone else had been woke up and was standing in the kitchen in pure confusion, and a bit of amusement.

'' Language Tony, I won't have any of that, especially not today.''

''Oh boy. Please don't tell me he's going to do this every 4th of July.'' Natasha whispered to Clint who sniggered.

''Guys?'' Said a small tired voice from the back of the room.

Heads turned as Peter walked in half asleep.

''Great job you woke up the kid.'' Clint snarled, before turning back to Peter. His expression softened instantly. ''Sorry Spidey, Mr. Glamor Pants over here is just a little excited about the 4th of July.''

Tony watched as Peter nodded slowly, before glancing over to Tony, and giving a small smile.

''Come on you guys need to get ready! I've picked out you're outfits already; they're hanging in your rooms. We will be having a typical American breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon. Then we will be headed off to the parade, which have saved us front row seats for. Finally, we will head back home and put on our warmer patriotic clothing, which I have also picked out for you, and we shall watch fireworks together. '' Steve took a deep breath before puffing his chest out again and blowing the trumpet.

The kitchen was soon filled with voices of protest and bickering over plans.

''Right, who cares if we have plans or anything!'' Clint barked.

''You woke us up at six AM just for this?'' Nat gaped.

''These works of fire you speak of; they seem dangerous. Are you sure it is safe?'' Thor questioned.

'' I am definitely not taking part in any of this!'' Bucky objected.

'' A parade really?'' Bruce asked.

Tony opened his mouth to make some sarcastic comment but shut it when he noticed Peter, who was shaking slightly, eyeing him.

''You alright?'' He asked concerned, as he walked over to Peter.

''Yep, fine, just kind of loud, you know, enhanced hearing and all.'' He whispered.

''Alright, everybody go get dressed, you know what this will be good for us. We need to get out and have fun! Just put that thing down would ya?'' Tony gestured toward the trumpet, before putting an arm around Peter, who was now covering his ears.

He ignored their shocked faces and jerked his head to the trembling kid in his arms.

They all knew about Peter's enhanced senses, and quickly quieted, while heading off to get ready.

Steve lowered the trumpet, looking a bit ashamed, but still excited.

''You going to be all right today Peter? With the parade and the fireworks?'' Steve asked.

''What? Oh, yeah, I'll be fine.'' Peter assured.

Both Tony and Steve knew he was lying through his teeth.

''Well, I guess you won't need these then.'' Said Bruce, who had just walked back into the kitchen, dressed in a navy-blue shirt, and white shorts. He even had pair of red sandals on.

Peter looked over to see Bruce holding what resembled a small pair of cord less ear buds.

''Your dad made them for you. They can let sound in at the volume of your choice or block it out completely.'' He explained. ''But if you don't think you need them that's fine.''

Peter blushed, not knowing if he was being played or not.

''Yep, totally fine, go on and get dressed buddy.'' Tony said, ushering Peter out of the kitchen. As soon as Peter had his back to him, Bruce tossed Tony the ear buds, and Tony winked back.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, the entire lot was back in the kitchen in their new entire, eating what Steve called a ''classic American breakfast'' of bacon, eggs and toast.

When Natasha had walked downstairs, she was still in her pajamas, and had a scowl on her face.

''Uh oh, everybody take cover'' Tony half joked.

''Everything ok Nat?'' Steve asked kindly.

''Let's just say I'm not wearing this white dress.'' She replied holding up a simple white dress.

Steve frowned not understanding. ''I thought you would like it.''

Bucky who was one of few who knew what was happening, whispered something to Steve, who nodded and let her select a new outfit. When she came back, she was wearing a dark blue romper, and red boots, claiming that she didn't need to wear white because her hair was already platinum blonde.

Nobody argued.

After breakfast, they filed out of the building and made their way over to the nearby parade, sitting down on the giant American Flag themed blanket Steve had laid out the night before. Steve watched, cheering enthusiastically, while the others sat in an awkward silence, as a marching band walked by, blowing into trumpets, and banging on drums.

Tony felt something brush against his shoulder and turned to find Peter looking around nervously. He sighed, placing a hand over his pocket, where he had stored the ear buds. All Peter had to do was admit he needed them. He felt a bit guilty at not just giving them to him, but Peter needed to learn to ask for help. It was something they were working on.

Peter was now closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

Come on kiddo! Thought Tony.

Cap had just walked out into the parade and, Tony watched as the pain on Peter's face increased, when the crowd went wild, screaming and cheering, louder than ever.

His heart sank when Peter let out a not so subtle whimper. I can't do this; I can't do this. Tony's hand hovered over his pocket again. He needs to learn, he told himself. They had already talked about this; Peter knows all he has to do is ask.

''Peter, you ok?'' Tony asked, trying to make it a bit easier on Peter.

Peter looked up at Tony nervously, and shakes his head. It was a very small movement, that could have easily been missed, if Tony wasn't looking for it.

''What can I do?'' Tony quizzed.

'' I don't know, can we go?'' Peter replied, eyes darting around at every clap or cheer.

He was about to say yes, when he remembered that he had agreed to speak at the end of the parade.

''I'll take him home, that way you can do your speech thing, and Peter's head doesn't blow up.'' Clint interrupted, having been listening to their conversation. Everyone but Vison, Nat and Bucky, stood up along with Clint out along with, claiming that they were bored, and needed an excuse to leave.

''Are you sure?'' Tony asked one more time, before they left.

''Yep, come on Peter, let's get you out of here.'' Clint assured, putting an arm around the kid, and guiding him away from the crowd.

Peter seemed visibly relaxed once they were back at the compound, so Clint thought it would be okay to turn on the TV.

The screen was showing a live video of the parade they had just left. They had already missed the speech, but what was now playing was far more interesting.

Bucky Barnes was singing the Star Spangled Banner.

They watched in complete silence, as the shy, Winter Soldier, belted the words out, in a strong, yet gentle voice.

By the end of the song, Thor had burst into tears, and was holding his hand over his heart.

''That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, on earth!''


End file.
